


Roommates

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comment Fic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for roga's prompt, "Brendon Urie and college."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



"Fuck, fuck," Ryan says, throwing Brendon off, suddenly, and frantically searching the bed for his boxers.

"Dude," Brendon says from the floor, "what the fuck."

Ryan freezes. "Shut up for a second," he whispers.

"Is this about your stupid roommate?" Brendon says, loudly.

But a second later Ryan seems past his freak out. "Yeah. Sorry, thought I heard him coming down the hall."

"Man," Brendon shakes his head as he climbs back on the bed. "I am never going to college. Seriously, even if I had a billion dollars, never." He settles on top of Ryan again, blanket hanging half off the bed.

"Whatever. It's not that bad," Ryan says, swallowing, looking up at Brendon, hair messy on the pillow.

"If finding a dude's come-filled dirty underwear lying on your clean sheets 'by mistake' when you get home is not that bad I'd rather live in my own little shithole till I die."

"Whatever," Ryan says, running his hands through Brendon's hair, "We'll all be out of here soon," and pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
